Runaway
by Raven Moonshadow
Summary: Sequal to New Pilots. Morgaine, Irene, and Kamori go missing and the gundam pilots can't find them. 14 years later there is rumor of an organization preparing to start a war. The gundams must be unleashed again to save the world.
1. runaways

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots or their gundams just the girls, their gundams,  and a few other original characters.

A.N-Finally I'm doing a sequel to New Pilots even thought I have the new fic out In The End which has the same characters but different descriptions. But for all of you out there who were pushing and prodding like little demonic hellions, I have done that sequel. Okay? Alright, good. 

New Pilots 2: Runaway 

By: Raven Moonshadow

_I wanna run away_

_Never say good-bye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

[Linkin Park, Runaway]

It's the year AC 201 and peace has been achieved from the gundam guys' and girls fights in the last war. Millardo Peacecraft or Zechs Merquise is no longer a threat to anyone. He has a child and a wife to take care of. Relena Peacecraft is still crippled but goes on as a good will ambassador. Nothing much has changed about her except for her love for Heero Yuy after their last encounter with each other. She still thinks often about him even though she has now found a kind man who cares for her.

What happen to the gundam pilots you ask? Well, your just going to have to read on to find out…

Melody walked up the walkway to the house and absently rubbed her slightly rounded abdomen with a sigh. It had been almost a year and a half since the war had ended and she really didn't know what to do. Half the time she spent it with a Quatre, her sweet husband, and the other with her friends. But she had become worried.

Three of her friends hadn't been heard from since a few months ago and she had no idea of where they were or if they just didn't want to be found. That was why she was going to see her remaining friend today. To ask if she had seen any of the others.

The orange haired girl stopped at the door and rung the door bell. She waited and wrapped her arms around herself as a chilly wind passed. Yeah of course her friend had to live in a colder climate that she was used to. Oh well. No one came to the door. 

Melody blinked and then whimpered. No please be home. She said mentally. Now she wished that she had her sweater. The blue eyed girl hadn't expected to be waiting outside. She had just talked to her friend yesterday. Why wasn't she here?

Hesitantly she brought a fist up and knocked on the wooden door. Again there was no answer. She made a face. She pulled her fist up to punch the door and let it fly…

…and at that same moment the door opened.

Melody didn't quite know what happened. All she knew was that she had gotten ready to punch the door and a second later her fist had made contact with something solid but not quite as solid as a door. She looked around. Well, the door was open now.

That was a good sign…wasn't it?

She took a step forward, stopped, and looked down. Now she knew why the door was opened. She laughed nervously. 

Duo was out cold on the floor with a red mark on his forehead and in the middle of that mark was an imprint of her wedding ring. On the floor a few feet away, a one and a half year-old Derek played happily with his unconscious father's braid.

Melody stepped over Duo and shut the door. She shook off the cold and soaked in the warmth of the house. The orange haired girl looked around. Everything was nice and home-like. It was a decent house.

"Max?" Melody called out. "Are ya here?"

"I'm in here Mel." Came the raven haired girls reply from another room. Melody smiled picked up Derek and walked to the room.

It was a study with tons of books. All of them were most likely Max's. The woman in question looked up from the book she was reading by the fire place in a big comfy chair. 

"Konnichiwa Mel-chan." Max put down the book and got up to straiten her clothes. Her long black curly hair was tied back in a braided pony-tail. It was a new look but it looked good. "So what can I do for you?" Max asked.

"Well I came to see you, isn't it obvious?" 

Max smiled. "It's not like we've seen each other in a while."

"I know, you don't have to tell me. But what I meant is that we haven't seen each other in person for a while. So how have you been." Melody still spoke with a slight Australian accent but it was hidden pretty well.

"Well thank you. How about you, Mel, anything interesting happen at the Winner household I mean mansion?" Max asked. Melody giggled and rubbed her abdomen again for Max. The 21-year-old gasped. "No way, again Melody?" Melody nodded. Max rubbed her head. "Jeeze Mel. You and Quatre are like rabbits. This is the second one and didn't you just have the other baby a few months ago?"

"Yeah well Quatre likes children."

"I can tell."

"Watch it. So what about you and Duo? Anything happening that I should know?" Melody asked.

"Nothing like the two of you guys have for news. By the way…where is that husband of mine?" Max said looking around. Max looked down. There was Derek tugging on her pant leg trying to stand. Melody giggled nervously again. 

"Um…he's kind of out cold. I kind of hit him by accident. Hehehe." Max's eye twitched. Melody took a step back. "I'm really sorry. But I swear it was an accident." Melody said waving her hands frantically in front of her. Max began stalking towards the Australian woman but was stopped.

Derek began crying. He wanted to be held probably. Max growled and looked at Melody.

"You got lucky Mel but don't ever hit my lunk-head of a husband ever again."

"I don't know if I should be happy or insulted." Duo said coming into the room rubbing his forehead. "I have to say one thing to Quatre's wife myself babe." He turned to Melody. "You have one HELL of a right hook." He winked and turned to Max and Derek. Melody let out her breath.

He picked up Derek and soothed the baby. There was a knock from the front door. Duo smiled and them before leaving the room. They heard the door open and then…

"Q-man what cha doing here?" He sounded pretty happy. "You're looking for your wife. She's in the other room with Max. Say he's a cutie, isn't that right Q-junior?" He sounded like he was baby talking Melody and Quatre's son. Melody giggled. Duo re-entered the room with Quatre right behind him holding their blonde-haired son.  Melody smiled at Quatre.

"Hey, love."

"Hello Kat. And how is my little baby doing?" She asked picking 4-month-old out of Quatre's arms. She hugged him.

Quatre sat down with Duo on the couch. Max walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Australian asked. Max looked back at her before exiting the room.

"To get some snacks and tea for while we're chatting."

                 *********

"Well Max it's been fun talking to you but I must tell you the real reason that Quatre and I are here." 

"Hm…?" Max looked up from her tea as she took a sip. Duo leaned forward with his elbow on his knee and his cheek in his hand. Derek was sleeping on the couch next to him.

"We came here to ask you if you've seen Kamori, Morgaine, or Irene recently. Or at least heard from them?" Quatre asked. Melody nodded.

"Quatre and I haven't seen them since Victor was born. Then they kind of vanished, in my opinion." Melody said. Max shook her head. So did Duo.

"Duo and I haven't seen Kamori, Morgaine, or Irene since Victor was born."

"Yes. I remember them at the hospital with us but a few days later when I went to Kamori's apartment there was no one there. Kamori and Irene's stuff was all gone. I tried calling Morgaine to see what was going on but someone I didn't know picked up and said that the young lady by that name had moved out of the that apartment."

"I see." Max said leaning back. "Well…did you sense anything was wrong when we last saw them?"

"No I was in too much pain during labor and delivery to use my power."

"Hm…" Max looked over at the telephone on the table. It floated over to her and she grabbed it mid air. "Have you tried Morgaine's cell phone?"

"No I didn't know it." Melody answered. Max dialed a few numbers quickly and put the phone to her ear.

                                                            ***************

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Morgaine looked down at her cell phone as it vibrated in her hand. She was just about to call the hospital to tell them that she was on her way. She flipped it open. There on the screen was the ID of D. Maxwell. 

Maxine was trying to call her. Only Maxine knew her cell number.

She closed it and put it in her pocket. No time for talking. Kamori needed her. Besides, no one was supposed to find them. Maxine would be able to trace the call. 

Morgaine got into her car and drove off toward the hospital. There was a patient there for her.

                                                          **************

Maxine slammed the phone down.

"Damn it! She's not answering. Morgaine obviously doesn't want to be found."

"What about Kamori or Irene?"

"They both changed there numbers. I tried to call Kamori once to get her to baby-sit and it said that the number of the person you are trying to call has been changed. Then I tried Irene and the same thing happened." Maxine said angrily. 

Melody sighed. "Maybe we can ask Heero or Trowa or Wufei if they have seen any of the girls. And if they haven't then we'll have Heero track them down. He's good at that sort of thing."

They all nodded. 

"I'll call them up now." Quatre said whipping out his handy dandy cell phone.

                                                      **************

Morgaine skidded into the parking lot of the hospital and parked as quickly as she could. She entered the building and as she headed straight for the front desk the blue haired girl, Irene, intercepted her.

"Oh my god, Morgaine. It's horrible. Kamori looked like she was in so much pain. Is she going to be alright? Is she?" Irene was talking a mile a minute. Morgaine shushed her.

"Where is Kamori?"

"They just transferred her from the labor room to the delivery room. They won't let us in. I hate those stupid doctors. I wanna help her!" the violet eyed young woman whined.

"They won't let us in?"

"Yeah."

"I'll change that."

"Morgaine, I don't want us to get in trouble."

"Fine. We'll wait."

Irene whimpered. They took a seat it the waiting room and well…waited. Suddenly Irene looked up at Morgaine.

"Is Kamori going to survive?"

"Gee…I don't know, Irene. She's pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a penny." Morgaine replied sarcastically. Irene made a face.

"That is more than I needed to know. Especially with the way you put that."

"Fine…she's pushing a baby out of a hole that doesn't look capable of fitting it through." Morgaine said, again sarcastically. Irene put her hands to her face.

"Eww…that is not something I want to think about. Your nasty."

"No I'm stating a fact."

"That's even worse!"

"You wanted to know."

"You didn't have to tell me it that way!"

"What other way is there?!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling, your yelling!"

"Because your yelling at me!"

"Ladies quiet down this is a hospital." A nurse said. Morgaine and Irene looked up at her with a glare.

"Be quiet, we didn't ask you!" They yelled at the same time. The nurse blinked and all the people in the waiting room looked up at them. They both looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that." Irene said quietly, sinking into her chair in an embarrassed way. Morgaine looked around the room and gave everyone a glare who had stared at them. The blonde then stood. "Where are you going, Morgaine?" Irene asked quietly.

"To get something to drink. All this yelled has given me a sore throat."

Irene's mouth formed a large 'O' before she nodded. 

"Bring me back something, okay."

"Sure."

[Four hours later…]

"I think something's wrong. Max wasn't in labor this long and Melody was only I labor for an hour."

"I think something's wrong too. This is way to long for a baby to be delivered."

Irene was pacing in front of Morgaine worriedly and Morgaine was counting how many times she paced. Back and forth, back and forth. Morgaine blinked. 

"That's it. I'm finding out what happened in there." Morgaine stood abruptly. She stalked out of the room and grabbed the first doctor she could find. He looked down at her.

"Let go of me Miss." He said trying to get out of her grip. She shook him.

"What do you know of a patient named Kamori McHawkings?" She yelled at him. He blinked.

"I was just heading there. They need assistance."

"Why?" Morgaine growled.

"I shouldn't be telling you anything."

"Just tell me I'm a close friend of hers and I'm worried sick."

"Well…" She growled at him and glared.

"There were some complications with Miss. McHawkings pregnancy. There is a good chance that she will miscarry or…"

"Or what?"

"There is a good chance that she could die. We don't believe that there is any chance of the child surviving."

Morgaine let go of the doctor and stalked away, past the waiting room and out the entrance. Irene followed. 

The blue haired girl found the blonde punching holes into the side of the building while hissing the most fowl words ever to be spoken from a woman. To put it bluntly, words that would make the manliest of sailors cry. Irene approached the blonde carefully. With a slight touch of Morgaine's shoulder she ducked the punch that came at her.

"Morgaine calm down. What's going on?" Irene asked. "Is Kamori alright?"

Morgaine refused to answer. She just began punching more holes into the building. Irene tilted her head to the side.

"Morgaine, please tell me, what's going on?" Irene asked worriedly. Was Kamori hurt? Dieing? God she hoped not. But, and there is always a but, if she was hurt or dieing she would make the sorry SOB who did this to Kamori sorry. Irene slid down the wall next to Morgaine's angry punches and leaned back.

"There were…"

Irene looked up at Morgaine as she stopped pulverizing the wall and spoke. Her bangs hid her eyes but Irene could smell the salty smell of tears. 

"There were complications with Kamori's pregnancy. They don't think that she or the baby will live." Morgaine said before turning away. Her shoulders shook in the effort to stop crying. Irene's eyes watered over too and soon she began to cry.

"This…this is so not…cool. Kamori is my best friend. We've always been friends. We promised each other that we would always stay friends through thick and thin and now…she might die from pregnancy. She's only 20 for gods sake!" Irene pounded her fist into the ground. "I swear by every breath in my lungs that I _will kill Trowa Barton for getting her pregnant. And if she dies…well then I'll just have to torture him painfully before I kill him."  The blue haired American said before putting her head between her knees to hide her face._

"Same here." Morgaine said sliding down next to her. Irene leaned her head on Morgaine's shoulder.

"I don't know. I think I would want all the glory in killing him."

"Then I'll torture him and _you can kill him."_

Irene giggled painfully. "Fine."

                                                            **************

"Excuse me, ladies."

Irene and Morgaine looked up through blurry eyes at a young doctor. He looked down at his clip board.

"Are you the friends of a Miss. Kamori McHawkings?" Both girls nodded. "Good. Follow me. I must go over a few details with you concerning Miss. McHawkings." Irene dreaded the news he might bring to her ears. Morgaine on the other hand got up and fixed herself the best emotionless face she could. Irene got up slowly behind her. The doctor nodded. "Right this way."

He led them through the hospital and up the elevator in silence. Finally he stopped in front of a room and pushed the door open. They all stepped in. Irene let out a whimper.

There on the bed was Kamori, pale and sweat covered, taking pained breaths while in her sleep. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Irene turned to the doctor with watery eyes. The doctor hesitantly nodded.

"She should be but we have her on some pain killers and she should be asleep for awhile. We're going to keep her here longer then usual patients to monitor her. She went through a very painful labor."

"Did her child survive?" Morgaine asked keeping herself calm and unemotional. 

"Surprisingly one child did survive but the other twin died."

"SHE WAS HAVING TWINS?!" Morgaine and Irene shouted at the same time.

"Please calm down. Apparently the female twin had been hidden behind the male twin during her ultrasounds so she also thought that she was having one male baby."

"So which twin survived?" Irene asked.

"The female one. Miss. McHawkings had a healthy baby girl that she named…" He looked down at his clip board. "…Tamora Kelly McHawkings."  

"I always knew that we females were the stronger species." Irene whispered under her breath. Morgaine smiled.

"Kamori will be out for a little while so you two should get some sleep. We promise to take good care of this young woman."

The two girls shook their heads.

"No we would rather stay here with her."

"Fine. The nurseries are down the hall and to the left and you probably already know where the food court is." When both women nodded he smiled at them and then left. They sat down. Suddenly Irene's hand shot up into the air.

"What is it Irene?"

"I just have one question, where the _hell did Kamori come up with a name like Tamora?"_

~Owari

Raven: Ha! I came up with a sequel to new pilots. It's crappy though. But, I might add more to this story if I get reviews because you all know how much I like reviews. Besides there is a lot that could be added into the story like lets say, if the other gundam pilots find Morgaine, Irene, and Kamori. Or what Tamora will be like? I can think of lots of stuff but only if I get reviews.  Okies? Bub bye.


	2. beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots just the original characters that you'll see in this story.

New Pilots2: Runaway

Chapter 2

By: Raven Moonshadow

…14 years and 10 months later…

Tamora's confident paces masked her ultimate displeasure of the new school that loomed in front of her like a menacing piece of hell. A shadow world that was meant only for the pleasure's of old cruel demons, also called teachers, to torture the innocent teen population. Tamora snorted at her own thoughts. Yeah right, like the teen population was ever innocent once they reached high school. They were usually corrupted far before high school, going as young as elementary students. Possibly younger.

It seemed that everywhere she went the stares of people were sure to come. She didn't have to look around her to feel the eyes of the people around her on her or the whispers of the new girl in school. It was as if, suddenly, a new, juicy steak had been thrown to a ravenous pack of wolves. But luckily, as fate would have it, everyone knew instinctively not to get in her way. Even as she headed down the sidewalk in front of the school, people moved out of her way but the stares continued to follow her. Even after she had entered the main doors.

Students clamored down the halls and up the stairs to lockers that held their books. Preparing themselves for the days teachings about what to know in the real world. She didn't need that kind of stuff. Living with her mother was enough of the real world for her. Not that she blamed her mother for the way things turned out and how her life was. In everyway her mother, Tamora's only parental figure, worked hard to earn good money for them, but that also meant that her mother wasn't around as often as she would wish.

            In general, Tamora could sum herself up as a loner and a hard worker, although in some ways she thought she was giving herself too much credit. She didn't work hard at all. Hey…what else were computers made for?

            Before she reached the main hallway Tamora veered off to the right into the office. It was neat, with two desks in opposite corners of the small amount of room, a copy machine, some plastic plants, and extra chairs for the teenage horrors. Behind one desk was an older woman with short, graying hair. Tamora strode up to her desk and leaned over the woman, her auburn red hair cascading over her shoulders. With the shadow cast over her paper the woman looked up at her.

            "Yes, dear?" The graying woman asked. Tamora mustered up her best 'nice to meet you smile'. 

            "Hi I just got transferred here from my old school. My mom informed me that there were some papers I had to fill out before getting the things I need for class and everything else." Tamora said.

            "Name please?" 

            "Tamora McHawkings." The secretary went through some computer files and with a few quick clicks Tamora saw an old picture from when she was in 8th grade pop up with her name: Tamora Kelly McHawkings, printed below it. Tamora flipped her long auburn bangs out of her right eye with a sigh. Of course, mom _had to use the evil 8th grade picture from hell. She wasn't even smiling in that picture, just sort of staring at the camera._

            "Ah yes I found you Miss McHawkings. I have your papers right here. All you have to do is fill them out." The woman said pulling some papers out of her massive stack. Tamora took them hesitantly. Green eyes stared down at the five pages handed to her and instinctively she knew; this was going to be the most torturous morning she had ever faced in her 14 year life.

            Tamora found herself in a chair staring at the papers for the next 10 minutes until the first bell of the day caught her attention. Stranglers were running off to their first classes. Outside the office she heard the main doors swing open before two guys rushed past and down the hallway. One of them had a cup of coffee in hand, the other had a blue berry muffin in his mouth. As she watched them the corner of her lips twitched up into a small hidden smile.

            The auburn haired girl looked back down at the papers, determined to finish filling them out before the second bell of the day rang. The first paper was just basic information…

_Name: _ Tamora Kelly McHawkings

_Age: _14

_DOB: _December 2, 120 AC

_Hair: _Auburn

_Eye: _ Green

_Weight: _ 110 lbs

_Height: _5'3"

…and a few other things. The next was medical and after that was a page of hobbies and unnecessary things. The pages after those were a blur and before she knew it the second bell of the day had rung and she had one more thing to answer. Her own signature was required to complete it. In neat script she wrote out her first and last name as steams of students came down the hallways. 

            "I'm done with the papers." Tamora said, heading up the secretary's desk.

            "You are? Well then, I'll take those and then we can head down to the guidance for a schedule." The secretary took her papers and put them in a file cabinet under her name. Getting up she brushed the front of her skirt down and made her way around the desk. Tamora grabbed her messenger bag quickly before following her out. They made their way down the right wing hallway towards the guidance, which was right next to the office and the nurses office. She'd remember that place seeing as though with all the stares she was getting, she was going to probably end up sending someone down to the nurse. (maybe even the hospital)

            They entered just as the next bell sounded for the second class of the day. The secretary spoke softly to one of the guidance councilors and, with a nod, the councilor went back to her desk and opened up a file. A paper was pulled out and handed to the secretary.

"Here's your schedule. Your teachers will have books for you and hopefully you already have notebooks for your classes." The woman said. Tamora pointed at her messenger bag. With a nod the secretary was walking towards the door. "Today is day 1, your schedule will explain it all. Have a nice first day, Miss. McHawkings." The woman was gone a second later. Alright. Day one. She looked down at her schedule.  She had already missed block A, which had been chore. Block B she had…Latin with Mrs. Sulla in room 318. With a sigh she got a pass for being late; even though it wasn't her fault that she was new; and headed toward her locker.

She swiped her key card through the slot and pulled on the handle. Tamora placed some pictures in her locker. Some were her with her mother; some were just her mother and a were few logos of her favorite bands. She shut the locker and went stairs were she proceeded to climb up three flights of steps. Then down the third floor hallway she went, searching for room 318.

Tamora finally found it with a roman sculpture painted next to the door with a Latin saying above it. The auburn haired girl opened the door and strode in. The teacher, who had been lecturing in Latin, stopped to look at her oddly. Every gaze in the room was on her again and she didn't like the way some of the males were looking at her.

"May I help you young lady." The teacher, Mrs. Sulla, asked. Tamora handed the blond the pink piece of paper.

"I'm new here. This is my class." Tamora said.

"Tahm-or-ah." The teacher added a Roman accent to the pronunciation. "I think we can keep that as your name. It sounds roman enough. Take a seat behind the trouble-maker Maxwell boy." Tamora blinked. Who? The teacher seemed to notice that she had no idea who Maxwell was. She pointed to the boy she had seen earlier run in with coffee in hand and a blond at his side. He had long chocolate brown hair tied back in a braid, and indigo eyes. 

Tamora made her way towards the desk in the back of the class behind the braided boy. He gave her a lopsided grin as she passed him and she directly felt his eyes burning on her rear. An expression that could only be that of extreme annoyance was written across her face before she slid the messenger bag off her shoulder and sat down. She pulled out a blank note book for Latin1 Block B. The teacher came back and handed her a sheet of paper.

The teacher resumed her lesson and Tamora looked down at the sheet. All of it was work, notes, vocab, and some other things she had missed so far. A light cough caught her attention. The guy in front of her had turned to her. The teacher was nowhere in sight. He extended a hand.

"Hi! I'm Derek Maxwell but in Latin you can call me Dominicus. So I've never seen you around, beautiful." He smiled taking her hand and planning a kiss on it. Tamora rolled her eyes.

"Charming." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. He looked up.

"Did the fair lady speak?" Tamora nearly growled. Who the hell did this guy think he was? She tore her hand from his grasp and rubbed the top of it as it to erase the kiss he had planted there.

"Touch me again and I'll kung-fu your ass to Ireland." She glared. He seemed unfazed by her warning. In fact, it just seemed to egg on his comments.

"Would the fairest of all ladies really touch my unworthy body? The mere thought of your touch makes me ache." He said putting a hand over his heart. Tamora kicked the back of his desk. What a moron! 

"You better watch that ache because if you don't stop flirting with me you'll find yourself aching for a whole other reason." He fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"And how would that be?" She leaned forward as the teacher walked in. He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She glared ominously at him.

"Like for instance my foot in you groin or castration. I'll make sure you can never touch a girl _that way ever again." She whispered darkly to him. He blinked and drew away. Derek turned to face the front of the class with a stiff back. Apparently no one had ever said no to this guy before. Tamora was glad that she was the first._

                        *                      *                      *

Block C, or English class for Tamora, went by easy with no flirtatious jerk with a long braid to ruin it. In fact she was in an all freshmen class (seeing as though she was a freshman) and that what went she met this sweet blond named Victor Winner. He had been nice and told her what to do when she was lost. He was cute too and didn't give her looks of lust or desire.

It made her comfortable around him. They had first lunch together so they went down to the cafeteria. Along the way he pointed out all the classrooms down the hall way. The library and the computer lab were close to the lunch room so that made it easier for her. He had a bagged lunch so he went outside to wait for her. She brushed past the tables ignoring the people who stared and went right up to the counter. No line had formed yet so she was in and out with a sandwich and Snapple in no time. She again past a bunch of girls on her way out who were all staring at her, some even glared. Great she was making enemies of people she didn't even know.

She stepped out into the sunlight and shielded her eyes. Tamora was blinded for a few moments before, opening her eyes; she discovered she was in back of the school. There were picnic tables set up, some occupied and other not, and trees surrounding the area. Up on the hill Tamora spotted Victor, and with a nearly audible gag, she saw he was sitting with the dreadful playboy, Derek Maxwell. Oh of all the people Victor had to sit with, he had to sit with Derek. Her thoughts ran on as she stayed in place staring with an unhappy expressing.

"Well you don't look too happy do you?" Someone said startling her out of her thoughts. Tamora blinked and tried to think coherently as she stared at this…this god standing in front of her. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. That was saying something since she had found that a lot of seemingly good looking guys came to the school. His moonlight blond hair, ever so pale it almost seemed like a creamy white, stopped at his shoulders and he had the most enchanting ice blue eyes, so clear that she could practically see herself in them. It took everything she had not to start drooling. Quickly, Tamora recovered her fleeting sanity and rationality when she found that everyone had gone silent and was now staring at her.

 She shifted uneasily. She hated being stared at.

"I'm fine just new here." Tamora said quietly. Where had this sudden shyness come from? She had never been shy before! Attitude, girl, she mentally told herself.

"So you're the new girl that everyone's talking about." The god said. He stuck out the free hand that wasn't holding his lunch. "I'm Lucius Merquise. What's your name?"

Tamora took his hand after placing her drink in the crook of her arm that held her sandwich. "I'm Tamora McHawkings. It's nice to meet you." Lucius smiled and for a moment she thought she would pass out. Lucius; it meant light and his smile was filled with nothing else. A cough caught her attention. 

Behind him stood another good looking guy (AN- oh too sexy, too sexy. Can't take much more sexiness) with short wheat blond hair and vibrant emerald eyes. His bangs were parted to the sides just like his cousin. He extended a hand too.

"Hi, I'm Michael Peacecraft. Lucius is my cousin. It's nice to have a new student here. I've heard about the rumors of a beautiful new female student, but you are just radiant." Tamora usually didn't like when guys came onto her but at the same time she was fighting the blush that was trying to surface. She took his hand.

"Um thanks."

"Hey why don't we invite her to come eat with us? You don't mind, do you Tamora? Unless that is you have someone else that you're sitting with already?" He asked her. Tamora didn't know what to do. These guys were good looking and charming. But what about cute Victor? He had been so nice to her. She looked in the direction that Victor had been sitting and found that he and Derek were making their way towards them. Derek looked verily ready to throttle someone. Michael and Lucius turned their heads to see what Tamora was staring at.

Michael made a disgruntled sound at what he saw and Lucius, she saw, looked very annoyed. Derek made a sound as he stopped. It sounded very similar to Nightstalker's growl. 

"Merquise, I must speak with you right now." Derek growled. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"And why should I speak with you, Maxwell?" Lucius said letting his voice drop to an unfriendly octave. Even Victor looked annoyed. Michael glared at both Derek and Victor. Derek, Victor, Lucius and Michael all disappeared around the side of the building, arguing and yelling at each other. Tamora got the strangest sensation that all four of them fighting over her. Shrugging, Tamora walk forward toward Victor and Derek's discarded hill top to eat.

                        *                      *                      *

Key chains jingled as Tamora unlocked the apartment door. As soon as she opened the door she found herself looking down at a wolf pup and tiger cub staring up at her with pleading expressions of feed me and welcome home.

"Hey there guys. Oni, Byakko." Both made small sounds as she greeted them and skipped around her legs as she closed the door.

_Welcome home Tamora _the wolf pup, Oni, barked. 

_We missed you_ Byakko the white tiger cub purred. Tamora petted them both before heading into the living room. She dropped her messenger bag over the fluffy tan couch. Looking around, Tamora found that everything was in order and clean. A discarded Victoria's Secrets catalog lay on the coffee table, her mother on the cover. Nightstalker lay curled up on his large pillow. The old shaggy tiger looked up at her with warm blue eyes. 

"Hi Nightstalker." Tamora said crouching down in front of the large black Siberian. 

_Hello kitten. How was your day? _He asked her. She tickled his chin. He let out a loud purr. 

"It was good. Did everyone behave themselves while I was gone?" Tamora asked getting up. She headed toward the door less opening that led to the apartment's kitchen.

_They were good more or less_ he said. Tamora nodded. She pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"Any calls?" 

_Yes there was one from Lady Kamori's agents, another from the flirtatious man who brings up Kamori's mail, and another one from… someone_

"Someone?" 

_I couldn't quite place it though the voice was quite familiar_ _for some reason _

"Okay. Was that all?"

_I don't know. I napped for a while during the day_ Tamora nodded and walked from the kitchen, sipping her soda, toward the hallway that led to the front door. There on a small table next to the closet a small answering machine sat, a beeping red light telling her of the messages that had been left. As Nightstalker said there was a message from Mr. Cameron, another from the manager of the apartment complex who had a crush on her mother, then a strange woman who said she was from the Preventers, and the last message caught her in all its strangeness. One that Nightstalker had missed.

**_Beep_**

A man's deep voice came on. Totally monotonously, he spoke.

**_Nightmare, you know who this is. After all these years I think it is about time that we talk. I've been searching for quite some time now and now I finally find you. The Silencer has missed you. You have my number. Call._**

Tamora blinked as she listened to the message. Nightmare? Silencer? What is this crap? She dismissed this, with her ever growing concern, as a prank or wrong number. None the less she would leave the message for her mother when she came home later. Right now, all Tamora wanted was a little relaxation and a nap from the long day she had.

Raven- Wow the second chapter. Someone was bugging to bring Relena down upon me like a curse if I didn't write another chapter. Here it is. Now that you've got me started this will probably turn into a long fic. *sigh* Please review so that I can receive more encouragement and idea's from your suggestions. Only you can make the story better.


	3. rise

Disclaimer: don't own the gundam characters just the girls and their children.

****

**Runaway**

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 3

Tamora woke to the sound of glass bottles clanging against each other in the fridge. The auburn haired girl pushed herself up onto her elbows and let out a long yawn. Oni, the wolf pup, was draped across her waist and shifted unhappily when she moved. He whimpered slightly in his sleep. Tamora looked over. Her mother's purse was propped up against the kitchen doorway.

"Mom?" Tamora called out. Her mothers red haired head poked out over the kitchen counter (which was visible from the doorway). 

"Yes?" Her mother, Kamori, was sipping on a mocha frappacino.

"What time is it?" Tamora rubbed her fist over her eyes. Her mother looked down at her wrist.

"It's 6:00."

"You're home early."

"Yeah we finished the shoot earlier than we expected. I came home to see my favorite daughter." Kamori winked. Tamora rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only daughter, unless there is something you're not telling me."

Her mother giggled.

"Of course you're my only child. And I'm glad. One is enough. You alone almost cost more than the animals."

"Thanks mom. I feel loved." Tamora said sarcastically, swinger her legs over the couch. Oni jumped down after being disturbed and scampered into the kitchen. Most likely going for food now that he was awake.

Silence ensued as her mother continued to drink the mocha with a smile. Tamora got up. "We had some messages." She said trying to make a little conversation.

"Oh? Did we?" Kamori walked out of the kitchen with the drink.

"Yeah. Mr. Cameron says that Saturday is the due date of the next project. The manager of the apartment said that he'll fix our stove for free." She saw her mother smile evilly at this. "And some woman called saying she was from the Preventers." Her mother totally froze. Kamori's light green eyes were wide and surprised.

"W-was that all?" Her mother asked quietly.

"No there was one other but I think it was a wrong number." Tamora said walking over to the answering machine.

"And what was that?"

"Here, mom, listen." Tamora pressed play and the message again played. Glass shattered. Tamora whipped around to stare at the shattered mocha glass on the floor, its contents spilling. "Mom?"  Her mom looked afraid. No not afraid. Stunned. She looked almost…exposed.  Like an airplane just crashed and all her friends and family were killed in it.

Tamora heard a whisper. She leaned in towards her mom. Her mother was whispering things in Irish. She hadn't heard her mother speak that in a long time. She picked up pieces of it. Found…god no…how…so long….can't…see him. But her mother spoke too softly and too quickly. 

Tamora sighed. Slowly she began picking up the pieces of shattered glass. She would ask her mom later. Right now was apparently a bad time. She left for the kitchen and gently put the glass in the garbage before grabbing a towel. When she returned to the hallway her mother was gone. Tamora soaked up the mocha frappacino from the floor.

Why had mom reacted that way? Who was the man? Who was the woman from Preventers? All these questions ran through her head. Her mother was generally always cheery and never got shocked easily. Her mother had been through a lot. Maybe it had something to do with the part of her mothers past that her mother refused to tell. She sighed and disposed of the paper towels that were soaked a light brown, dripping wet, and smelled like coffee.

Tamora grabbed her messenger bag and headed into her room. She left the door open slightly just in case her mother needed something. Although she highly doubted it.

 Her room was done to represent her own style. The bed was just a mattress on the floor with three different blankets. The one on top was a dark purple, between that and the thin dark red blanket was a black down comforter. There was an assortment of black, dark red, dark purple, deep gold and silver pillows. Her rug was a deep gold and her walls were a deep crimson. 

            Her ceiling was black and dotted with glow-in-the-dark stars that made up most of the constellations. Beside the bed, by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony was a small tree and on a shelf above that were two bonsai trees and a thing of bamboo. In the middle of the room was a small mahogany table with a tatami mat. The far right corner was occupied by a desk and bookshelf. Next to her door was another door that led to the connecting bathroom that lay between hers and her mother's room.

Tamora set her messenger bag down on the low table. She almost laughed when she pulled out her palm pilot from a note bookless bag. This was her entire collection of notebooks, all whipped into one handy little thing. The auburn haired teen plugged it into the laptop on her desk and printed out all her notes, vocab., and everything else that she had gathered from the day at school. After that, all she had to do was organize them into thin, neat little three ring binders. And it was all finished before dinner. It was a great relief. At least it was until Tamora remembered her mother. 

The 14 year old got up and peeked through the crack of her door to access the hall where her mother's room lay beyond the shut door. She could hear talking. Her mother must have been on the phone. Tamora knew that dinner wasn't done and wouldn't get done. She didn't want to push her mom because of what had happened earlier but Tamora was hungry. The auburn haired girl smacked her fist down into her open palm.

"I'll cook dinner tonight. That'll show mom that I'm here to help." Tamora said quietly. She slipped out her door quietly and headed into the kitchen.

The green eyed girl found that the stove had been fixed. Mom must have let Mr. Christian fix the stove while she was doing her homework/schoolwork. 

So at this revelation Tamora began preparing a meal while she played some soft rock.

An hour later, when the food was done her mother emerged into the kitchen looking disheveled in her silky PJ pants and cotton tank-top.

"Hey, mom. I made dinner for us." Tamora said proudly, draping the apron across the back of a chair. Her mother nodded quietly and sat down. Tamora pulled out a chair for herself and sat down. Both ate in awkward silence. Tamora idly picked and moved her food around and avoided her mothers gaze whenever her red haired mother looked up.

"Tamora." Tamora kept her head down.

"Yes?"

"I called a few people."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it's about time I tell you about your father."

Tamora took in a sharp breath as she snapped her head up to look at her mother. Something was wrong. Her mother never wanted to tell her about her father. She had avoided the questions whenever Tamora had asked.

"You what?" Tamora said staring. Maybe she had heard wrong.

"Your father. I think you should know about him." Tamora set her utensils down.

"W-why?" Tamora said quietly. Her mother shrugged and looked out the window at the setting sun. The sky full of oranges, pinks, and purples.

"Just…because." Her mother finally said. Tamora gulped and nodded. She wasn't sure she was ready now that it was time to find out.

"Go on." The auburn haired girl said hesitantly. Kamori nodded to her daughter.

"Your father and I met during the last and final war. He was a gundam pilot and so was I. We fought together and I…I fell in love with him." Her mother paused like it was something that she almost regretted. "It was wrong of us to do what we did but I don't regret it. I wouldn't have had you if we hadn't done those things during the war. But when the moment came I let it happen. It was the only time that he showed feeling for me and I took the chance. He was kind, brave, strong, and had a love for animals. Of course, he did have a habit of being unemotional and I've only heard him laugh maybe once or twice."

Her mother stopped and reminisced. Tamora could tell by the look on her mothers face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tamora asked. She was suspicious and frightened. Her mother _never divulged this kind of information. Never. She waited for her mother. _

Kamori seemed to snap out of her daze.

"…Because that call has resurfaced memories. I called back the Preventers woman and the man who called me Nightmare. Gods…I haven't been called that in years."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I called to find out what that woman wanted. She told me that they have been looking for me. They say that there is a new organization resurfacing, Midnight or something, and the help of the gundams might be needed. They…they want to train you to use the gundam, to fight. Just in case a war breaks out."

Tamora stared at her mother. "What?"

"They're going to train you to be a soldier like I was." Her mother looked like she was uncomfortable and about to burst into tears. Her eyes had taken on that certain glassy look.

"Are you going to let me?" Tamora asked. Green eyes locked with light green eyes. Her mother sighed.

"I don't want you to go. If anything were to happen to you I'd have no one else but…you're strong, just like your father and I. You'd probably be very good at saving the world." Her mother giggled slightly. Probably in an attempt to cheer herself up.

"So…you're going to let me go?" Tamora said. She wasn't sure she could leave her mother to go train. Kamori nodded. 

"I want you to be strong. What am I saying I just said you were strong? This will be good for life. Besides, you said you wanted to drive. It'll be just like getting a car, except you're fourteen and it will be a gundam. Probably a remodel of my Nightmare gundam." Tamora's redheaded mother said absently. She was staring out the window with forlorn pale green eyes, just brimming on the edge of tears.

Tamora was captured by the sadness in her mother's eyes. It broke her heart. She wanted to do what her mother thought was best but on the other hand she needed to stay with her mother. They tore at her.

Tamora rose. She looked down and noticed that she had finished off her plate. In all her thinking she must have just, started eating. The auburn haired teen shrugged and began clearing up her side of the table. That's when she noticed.

Her mother had also finished and was out of sight. Probably back hiding in her room. So now she cleared up the entire table, cleaned it, and then fed the animals, before going back to her room.

Tamora lay down across her bed. She couldn't think coherently. Maybe she could ask for some advice. But from whom? 

_Wait…_

In the corner of her darkened room, on her desk, sat her quiet laptop, glowing peacefully. She strode across the room and sat down at the computer. The green eyed teen brought up her Instant Messenger: _SagittarianTigress08_, and typed in Victor's screen-name, _GoldenboyWinner204._  It popped up instantly.

**_SagittarianTigress08_: _Heyy_**

He took a few seconds to type back.

**_GoldenboyWinner204__: Hi, Tamora. What's up?_**

**_SagittarianTigress08: __Nothing much. Just need to talk to someone._**

**_GoldenboyWinner204: __Oh? About what?_**

**_SagittarianTigress08: __I need some advice. I can't think right now._**

**_GbW204 _(sorry. I had to abbreviate the screen names now): _What kind of advice?_**

**_ST08: __My mom and I were talking and she wants me to do something that would be very good for my future but I don't want to leave her alone. She's my only parent and leaving her would cause stress for both of us. I don't want her to worry about me._**

**_GbW204: __Well you can do what your mother wants but still stay in contact with her. Call her every day or something. Write to her. Instant Message her. Tell her you're okay and that you'll see her on the weekends or something._**

**_ST08: __That sounds like a good idea._**

**_GbW204: __Yeah don't sweat it. If you ever need anything just ask me. I'll do my best to help._**

**_ST08: __Thank you Victor. You're a life saver._**

**_GbW204: __You're very welcome ^.~ _**

**_ST08: __G2G. I'll see you tomorrow in school._**

**_GbW204: __bye._**

**_ST08: __bub bye Victor ^o~ __ßkiss_**

**_GbW204: __lol _ßblushing__**

**_ST08: *__giggle* night Victor_**

**_GbW204: __You too._**

Tamora signed off. She was grateful; she'd probably start thanking him tomorrow. She felt, now, closer to Victor. She smiled to herself and went for a midnight snack.                                   

The next day her mother padded into the kitchen wearing a fashionable red, black, and gold skirt with a thin black leather belt slung low on her hip, a short white blouse, and black necktie. Tamora blinked.

"Is there a show today?" The auburn haired teenager inquired. Kamori shook her head.

"No. Just wanted to look nice so all the men can drool over your mom." Kamori said. Tamora rolled her eyes. 

"What's the real reason, mom?" 

"Fine. We're going to the Preventers today to meet everyone that you'll be training with and the teachers." Her mother said. She grabbed a bagel and smothered it with butter.

"One, I wasn't informed of this and I have school today…" Tamora said munching on her cream cheesed bagel.

"It'll be after school. What's the second part?"

"You're going to get fat if you have that much butter. You're not as young as you used to be, mom." Tamora said nonchalantly. Her mother growled. 

"My eating habits are none of your business." 

"On the contra, you're my mother. Everything you do is my business." Tamora smirked at her mother's flustered face.

"Why you…" 

"Never mind. It would be a waste of a perfectly good bagel to just throw it away." Tamora said getting up and grabbing her messenger bag. She knew full well what she was doing to her mother. Behind her she heard her mother make a distressed noise as if deciding to eat the bagel, now, was right. She smirked. "Bye mom. Love you." 

And then she was out the door and off to another day of horror at school where she had to unfortunately endure a certain braided idiot prancing around like a playboy.

*                                              *                                              *          

            Surprisingly, the braided idiot had been more subdued today maybe even a little serious. Or maybe it was the fact that he had virtually ignored her. She smirked to herself as she waited outside the school. Then there were clicks of heels. Turning, she spotted a group of girls that she had gotten in a fight with earlier in the day. All were glaring at her. Their ringleader, Julia Catalonia, had told her to stay away from Derek. Apparently he had a fan club and they had gotten a report that she had talked to him.

            Tamora had no problem telling Julia that she could keep the play boy. Then Julia had the nerve to tell Tamora not to go near Victor, Lucius, Michael, and a whole list of guys. Tamora told the blond girl to shove it and get lost. Thus a fight had started, ending with the boys dragging them, Victor grabbing her and Derek dragging Julia, away from each other. The words exchanged between the two girls could not be repeated by anyone.

Luckily none of the teachers had found out and she hadn't gotten in trouble.

"Whore." Tamora muttered under her breath while watching the blond girl. Her group kept giving Tamora dirty looks.

A silver Porsche pulled up and her mother poked her head out.

"Come on Tamora." Kamori said. Tamora looked back at the group of girls and took in their looks of surprise. She smirked to herself. Apparently they recognized her mother as both a fashion designer and a model. 

Tamora hopped into the car and they drove off.

"So, how far away is this place?" Tamora asked. Kamori looked over at her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

            "There is a base nearby. They said that we'd meet there." Her mother said. Tamora nodded and looked out the window.

"Can you at least put on some music?"

"Evanescence work for you?"

"Yeah sure. That's fine."

Her mother popped the CD in and let the music play. Tamora lost herself in the music and remained in her thoughts, wondering what it would be like once they got there.

Time past quickly and before Tamora knew it, they had stopped in front of a huge building. Her mother turned to her.

"I warn you, you're father will be up there." Kamori said almost regretfully. Tamora nodded, remaining calm.

                                    *                      *                      *

"Why haven't we started yet?" Duo asked impatiently. Une shook her head.

"We have one more coming." Duo looked around.

"But all of the original pilots are here with their child that will be trained." Duo said. Heero also nodded. Morgaine shifted uncomfortably as well as Irene.

"We are waiting for Trowa's child." Une said. Quatre blinked.

"But Trowa doesn't have any children." Quatre said. Trowa nodded with a slightly confused look.

"Untrue." Une said, and at that time the door opened and Tamora stepped in. Victor, Derek, and Lucius all looked at her in shock. Tamora stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm sorry I am slightly late. My mother was crying a river and now she has to build a bridge and get over it." Tamora said nonchalantly. Une nodded.

"I understand. Where is your mother now?" Une asked. Tamora shrugged.

"Probably still building the bridge." Une blinked.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat?" Une gestured to a seat next to Trowa.

"One question."

"Yes?"

"Which on of you is my father?" Tamora said leveling the room with a sharp green gaze.

The only one that she looked similar to was the man that sat in the seat next to "her" seat. Her mother pushed through the door with a tissue.

"Hi. Sorry. The bridge broke and I had to build another." Kamori said sniffing. Tamora rolled her eyes.

"Good job mom." Kamori laughed slightly then her eyes focused on the uni-banged man. She stared slightly. Tamora looked between the two. Bother were staring at each other.

"Trowa…" Kamori whispered quietly. Tamora looked at him.

"I'm guessing that you are my father." Tamora said giving him a look.

"Tamora!" Kamori yelped.

"Yes that is your father. I believe you're meeting him for the first time." Une said. Tamora nodded and sat down next to Trowa. Kamori sat down on the other side of Tamora and peeked quickly over at Trowa. Tamora again looked between the two, her mind cranking its thinking wheels. 

Une droned on about why the children were needed. So far Tamora had picked up the name Brooke Moonblade-Yuy, the blond girl with Prussian blue eyes that looked about 12 yrs old, Lann Chang, the black haired teen with dark brown eyes about 13 yrs old, Derek Maxwell, Victor Trent Winner, and Lucius Merquise. They were all going to be specially trained in the basics and then each one of the children was going to be put in their own special fields. Stealth, arms, strategies, combat, etc. and the training would take place on a lunar base on the moon.

"So when will this training begin?" Lucius asked.

"Tomorrow."

"What about our schooling?" Lann asked.

"We have teachers on the base. You will continue to learn as well as train."

"Is this over?" Brooke asked.  Une nodded and stood.

"You are all dismissed. This meeting is now over. Please make sure to be here by 6 am tomorrow morning." And with that Lady Une exited the room. None of the families moved, all chatting amongst themselves. While they chatted Tamora stayed quiet, watching her parents out of the corner of her eyes, who were obviously trying not to look at each other and give their feelings away. It was really starting to get annoying.

Tamora stood abruptly and pushed her chair in.

"Alright you two. I want you to stop trying to hide that you are happy to see each other." Tamora said glaring. Both of her parents look thoroughly surprised, but still didn't make a move. Tamora rolled her green eyes. "At this point in time, mom, I'm going to be gone tomorrow and you won't see me in person for a while. I know you'll be lonely but now here is your chance to be with dad. I know you two want to be together so get over your pride and make up already! I want to have a family and that means a mom and a dad. I'll take some getting used to but I'm fine with that." Tamora said. Kamori and Trowa looked at each other.

 Her mother looked embaressed by her daughter's outburst and at that moment her father cracked a small smile. Tamora smiled as she watched her mother suddenly burst from the chair and into Trowa's arms with a hug. Her redheaded mother cried and smiled. Tamora was happy. Looking out the window she wondered what was to come next. 

No she knew. She would train. Make her mother proud. Tamora would rise to the challenge.

~Owari

Raven: wow that was a long chapter. It took me forever to write. For some reason I've been getting chronic writers-block. So for anyone who has been waiting forever for me to update this story of In The End or any of the others…well I'm sorry about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hehe…whenever I get _that up. :-P._


	4. leaving home

**Runaway**

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 4

            Five o'clock the next morning Tamora was sitting at the table going over the packet that Lady Une had given to the entire group of new trainee's. Her mother and father still had yet to emerge from the bedroom. She could only guess what they had been doing all night. It couldn't have been all talk. She sighed and held her head in her hands. No, that was not something that she wanted to think about. 

            She heard the shuffle of feet and looked up. Her mother and father walked into the doorway. Her mother looked tired and her father...well she really could tell. Her father apparently had a problem showing whatever the hell he was feeling or what he had been doing…which wasn't helping her imagination much. Again her head went down into her hands. Why did she have to think this way so early in the morning?

            Damned teenage hormones.

            "Good morning mother, father." Tamora mumbled through her hands, eyes peeking through her fingers. Kamori kind of mumbled back a deformed response that Tamora thought was good morning and her father just nodded his head in her direction with a kind of half smile. It was obvious that there would be no verbal contact to be made with her mother until she got her morning cup of java and the auburn haired teen had no inkling as to what she had to do to get any verbal talk from her father. This was probably what happens when you're fourteen, used to living only with your mother, and then suddenly you find out who your dad is and he's come to live with you. 

            Especially when you've never met your father in the entirety of your life. 

            Tamora sighed again, after a while, finally able to look up from the packet where she had been unconsciously staring. Her parents were just standing there, leaning against each other, while both of them drank their coffee and stared off into space, lost in thought. 

            "Can we please get some convo going here? I leave in about a half-hour." Tamora said annoyed. Both snapped out of their comatose-like state of thought.

            "Eh?" Kamori said peering at her daughter from over the coffee cup.

            "Finally there is life." Tamora said sarcastically. 

            "Oh hunnie, it's not that there was no life, it's just that we were ignoring you." Her redheaded mother said with a smile. The teen rolled her eyes at her mother.

            "Thanks mom. I love you too." The auburn haired girl looked towards the clock. "You know we only have about 10 minutes before we should leave so we can get there on time. Don't you think you should well…get dressed and stuff?" Tamora asked. Her mothers eyes widened. She looked at the clock, let out a surprised squeak, and ran for her bedroom, jumbling her coffee the whole way there. Trowa blinked at Kamori and then looked down at his daughter. This was going to take some getting used to on his part. Then he turned and walked into the bed room as well. 

Tamora was then surprised to see her father come out of the room in a towel and walk into the bathroom while her mother was showering. Tamora blinked.

She did not just see that.

Her head went back into her hands. Traumatized. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to leave them alone together. _I might come home to find out I have a little brother or sister._

That was definitely something she didn't want to think about.

*Shiver*…children. Yuck.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Her mother and father brought her to the base after the mornings events. Exactly at six, after dropping off the suitcases at the main desk, they walked into the room full of half-awake teenagers and the teen's direct family. Everyone was there and Lady Une was having a cup of tea or coffee, Tamora couldn't tell at the moment. She was now regretting her decision to go. She wouldn't get to see her parents or Nightstalker or any of the other animals frequently after she left for space.

Fortunately, her mother had said that Nightstalker, Oni the wolf pup, and Byakko and Ieisha the twin tiger cubs of gold (or orangey-yellow) and silver (or white) could come along to watch her depart. Nightstalker looked up at her, sensing her discomfort, and purred. It was a soothing loud rumble that filled half the room and then he rubbed up against her with his over sized body, nearly causing her to drop Ieisha and her messenger bag full of stuff for the shuttle ride.

"Hey the last person is here." Duo said happily sitting with his family. He had a large smile plastered across but Tamora could sense the sadness at losing his son hidden behind the facade. "Trowa! Nice to see you with your family. You can definitely tell she's your daughter." The braided man was way too happy for the morning. Everyone else didn't hide the fact that they were slightly depressed. All were definitely not morning people. Most still had some semblance of breakfast with them. Coffee, a donut, tea, or a bagel. Victor again had a blue berry muffin shoved in his mouth almost happily.

Tamora waved in, put Ieisha down with Oni and Byakko, and went over to sit with Victor, who gave the four animals strange looks. It was apparent that not everyone happened to own pet tigers or wolves.

"Those your pets?" The blond teen asked blinking. Tamora nodded.

"Yes this is Ieisha, Byakko, and Oni." She gestured once to the two tiger cubs, one of which who jumped into Tamora's lap, and then the wolf pup that stopped at Victor's chair and stared up at him. The Winner boy blinked whilst looking down at the wolf. 

A staring contest ensued.

"What?" He was talking to the wolf who cocked his head to the side with its tongue now lolling out of its mouth happily. There was silence for a period of time as Victor stared at the wolf puppy. Then it barked, causing Victor to jump back in surprise. Tamora giggled.

How funny…

"He wants you to pick him up. He likes you." Tamora said, trying to stifle her giggles behind a hand at the sight of Victor's bewildered face. He looked at her, then at the pup, then back at her before smiling and picking up the happy puppy. A tongue bath followed before the wolf settled itself into Victors lap. He held his wide eyed look as he wiped the drool away.

"Fun." He mumbled, and then smiled at her once more. The puppy looked between the two teens.

_.:I like him, Tamora. You and him should be mates:._ The puppy said happily wagging his tail. Tamora blinked. Then the immediate thought raced through her head and many, many images that came with the implication of the word 'mate' flashed through her mind. 

Then her face went beat red at one of the most perverted images.

"Oni!" Tamora half-shouted at the wolf, embarrassed at the mere suggestion and the thoughts she had. Especially at the thought of what mates sometimes do in order to procreate. Then some other odd thoughts of life with Victor flashed. For example: "Morning hunnie, I'm off to work." "Oh that's nice dear, here's your breakfast." "Thanks." And so on and so forth.

Across the table her mother laughed.

Irene smirked.

Both of which were implications of doom in her natural teenage life. 

"What did he say?" The blue haired woman asked almost innocently, but it was deceptive and Tamora knew it. And at this Kamori grinned widely.

"He said that he liked the young Winner boy and that Tamora and Victor should be mates or in human terms: Married, together, dating, etc." Melody choked on her tea with laughter. Victor looked at Tamora, their eyes met and then he looked away with the brightest blush that could have ever been seen. Lucius and Derek both suddenly choked, Lucius on his coffee and Derek, always the brilliant one, choked on his own saliva. Quatre actually gave Trowa a smile as if to say, "Isn't that sweet? My son and your daughter, together." Trowa, though, sent back a glance that said, "My daughter. No boys will touch her."

"Mom!" This was all really embarrassing and her mother and her friends weren't helping much. She didn't think that her face would ever return to its normal color. Though she held her face in her hands to hide the unnatural shade of red that graced her face. Kamori just smirked.

"I have no problem with him. He's Quatre and Melody's son. He must be no less than perfect." Kamori said nonchalantly. The teen glared her mother down with icy green eyes. There was no stopping her mothers entourage of comments about the Winner family. Then her mother mumbled something about a "golden-winner-males." Tamora muttered in Irish, a last ditch effort, "Mom…I hate you." Her mom giggled happily.

"Miss. Tamora McHawkings, are you done?" Lady Une said calmly. Tamora sunk down in her chair and nodded. "Good. Now before we start, I must ask if you will be bringing those animals. I am quite well aware that you may be alike you mother and be an animal linguist." She leveled Tamora with an observant stare.

With a nod Tamora looked down at the table. "Yes I am." She felt the rest of the trainees stare at her. She looked farther down to the tigress cub in her lap. It looked back up at her and purred with questioning eyes.

_.:What is it?:._ The tiger asked.

"_Nothing, Ieisha." Tamora said quietly. Lady Une nodded with a sip of her brew._

"Much like your mother. So… I take it that you will have animals accompanying you?"

"If it were alright with my mom, I'd like to bring Ieisha, Byakko, and Oni. Nightstalker is getting too old for an adventure like this." She looked towards her mother and saw the nod she received.

"Alright then." Lady Une seemed completely fine with it and at knowing that fact Tamora let out a long sigh of relief. Yes! _I get to bring Ieisha, Byakko, and Oni._ She wouldn't be so alone. 

"Alright now onto the training. We will begin with a brief explanation…"

                        *                      *                      *

Nearly an hour flew by before the kids were ushered to the boarding area where the shuttle was waiting for them. This was when some parents began to break down. She hadn't really expected it but the braided man suddenly grabbed his somber wife and began crying. Tamora blinked. Even her mother had begun to get teary eyed.

"Dad calm down." Derek said looked around to see if they we're watching his father make a fool of himself. "Think of it this way; I'm gone, you and mom have more time to yourselves and establish a better love life." The braided teen said pulling something randomly off the top of his head. His mother looked at him levelly and then at her husband.

"Oh goodie." She said dryly rolling her eyes. Derek gave his mom a look.

"Mom…try not to kill dad while I'm gone, alright?" The woman pouted and then with an angry look nodded her head with a grumpy "Fine."

Brooke Moonblade-Yuy was saying goodbye to her quiet parents that didn't seem to express much emotion, much like Tamora's father. They seemed just to expect her leaving to go off, train, and maybe even save the world. Irene Chang was teary eyed as well, a tissue in hand, while her other hand squeezed her husband, Wufei Chang's, hand. Victor was hugging his mother and father, the blond white Arabian Quatre Raberba Winner and the orange haired Australian Melody Winner. 

Kamori grabbed Tamora in a huge hug, her father hesitantly joined the hugging of the daughter he had just met, and Nightstalker wrapped himself around them with the other animals prancing around the large tigers legs. 

"I'm going to miss you Tamora." Her mother squeezed her. "Right, Trowa? We're both going to miss you." Kamori said looking at Trowa expectantly. He nodded slowly. Her mom smiled. 

_.:I will miss you as well, Kitten:._ Nightstalker purred, looking up at her sadly. Wow. It felt so good to be loved, at least in her opinion. She stored these moments in her memory before they were to part ways. Sure she'd miss them as much as they would miss her. But she was going off to save the world.

"We'll be boarding now. Can I trust, Tamora that your animals can ride with us and not cause trouble?" That was their cue to break away from their families. Tamora nodded.

"They shouldn't be much trouble." She smiled and sent a chilling look down to the three prancing animals. It threatened no treats if they did anything bad. They all whimpered and gave their best big-sad-teary eyes. She smirked.

            "_That's not going to work." She told them. She felt the mental pouts._

They began onto the shuttle waving their last goodbyes. The doors closed, cutting them off from the from their parents. She was going to miss them. Tamora just hoped that her parents meeting after all this time would result in frisky actions that would undoubtedly lead to little siblings. 

"Take your seats." Une instructed from her seat at the front. Everyone found seats together. Tamora made sure that she got the window seat next to Victor. Behind her Derek took a seat while at the same time glaring at Lucius who had taken a seat in front of Tamora. Brooke and Lann sat together and chatted a little bit. Victor smiled at her as Oni, Byakko, and Ieisha all sat Tamora and Victor's laps. She smiled back.

            The trip was going to take some time to get to the moon. With a pet to Byakko's white furry head, Tamora brought out of her bag a cd player. She knew exactly what cd she had in. Play was all that she needed to push for everything to get started. Loud rock blasted into her ears.

            Now she was in business.

            Raven: Yay! I have brought to you another chapter. Hehehe. I'll try to get another up soon. I'm gonna have some relationship problems occurring between some the children. Gotta make it interesting….hehehe. ^____^ I want to be evil with them. I also might have in the next chapter an introduction to the children's powers. You know…if you read New Pilots or In The End. Like parents like children. 

            Stay tuned for the next chapter to Runaway.


	5. lunar base

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, only the children, the pets, and some other random stuff. Don't steal them or I'll be forced to hurt you severely.

A.N- The only real reason for this chapter is to introduce the teachers, the gundams, and some other minor details. Don't hurt me if it's short.

Runaway

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 5

The shuttle ride there was relatively boring. The entire way there had been made in small talk and the movie that was shown to those who didn't have an MP3/cd player on hand. People like everyone but Tamora. She had been the only one that had packed a cd player in a bag that was accessible throughout the ride.

Well, the shuttle trip hadn't been entirely useless. The stars had been beautiful and the serene, quiet beauty of endless space had been almost enchanting. While listening to music, the auburn red haired teenager had stared out the window into space. Victor had leaned over once to peek out the window, which caused Tamora to blush at the close contact. That had been pretty much the only event that occurred on the 4 hour long shuttle ride to the moon base where their training was to take place.

When they docked, Lady Une led them off to a kind of sitting room with walls painted creamy pale color similar to Lucius' hair and a dark blue carpet. There was a screen pulled down, projector on the coffee table, dark couches around the table in a half dome and a computer in the corner at a small work desk.

"Stay here for now, get comfortable, and I'll be back soon with your instructors and the men that built your gundams." Lady Une was ready to walk out of the room but Brooke raised her hand quietly. "Yes?"

"When will we be seeing our gundams?" The blond girl asked observing the room and then Lady Une. The woman smiled, for once, since the teens had met her. It was almost startling. 

"Today, after your teachers explain to you some things."

"Like what?" Derek asked for his place lounging on one of the couches.

"Who you will be bunking with, some rules, and a few other important things that I did not touch on when I explained to you the organization we're up against." Une said referring to Midnight or the other smaller facility they controlled, Garm. As they had been told, Garm, in Nordic mythology, was the Watchdog of Hel(or the Underworld) and this smaller union working for Midnight was supposed to take everything by force and hold control over the Earth and Colonies. Or, to put it simply, it was Midnight's army under three unnamed generals. 

Lady Une was gone for ten to twenty minutes. Victor was playing with Oni the wolf pup. Apparently they had taken a liking to each other, while Byakko and Ieisha curled up on a couch with Tamora's sleep deprived self. She hadn't mentioned earlier that she had hardly slept last night, did she? No. Sleep was fleeting when she worried about her mother and the training she'd go through.

"Hey Tamora, do you think that you can choose who you room with?" Victor asked looking up from where he had Oni pinned to the floor while mock growling at Victor. Tamora opened her eyes and mouth. What exactly was he implying…?

Unfortunately that was when Lady Une walked in with at least 7 people behind her. "No…we may trust you saving the world, but we don't trust you to room with a member of the opposite sex." One man said cheerily. He swiped some of his chocolate brown hair out of his hazel eyes. He was kind of young looking with tan Latino skin. An Indian woman (as in from India) with a red jewel between her brows and her long black curly hair pulled back into a braid elbowed the man. He rubbed his ribs giving her the hurt puppy dog look. "What? What did I do? It's not like I said anything obscene."

The woman rolled her eyes. "For once…" He pouted.

Lady Une gestured to the group with her eyes closed and a pulsing vain beginning to come forth on her forehead. "These are your teachers…well at least the important ones." She said with a controlled voice. After that she mumbled something about them also being the most insane ones. All the teens blinked. Some of the teachers bowed. Lady Une's eyes flickered back to the group. "Well…I'll leave the introductions to you. I have some important paper work to do." And she rushed from the room and shut the door behind them. Tamora blinked. Her tiredness was starting to make her grumpy, and when grumpiness came, bluntness was strengthened. 

"So what is this? Teacher, student bonding time?" She asked dryly stroking the two tiger's heads. She glanced over her shoulder at the teachers with a raised eyebrow. One man stepped forward.

"Something like that." He smiled at the end of his Italian accented sentence; or at least fragment of one. There was silence. New students meeting, new teachers was usually time used to see what you're up against for both parties. Victor shifted uncomfortably.

"So…um… yeah…my name's Victor Winner." He said hesitantly, sheepishly looking up at the teachers from his position on the floor with the wolf pup. The Latin guy smiled. Coming up to Victor he took the blonds hand in a strong handshake. 

"Hey Victor! My name's Miles Silvan." The guy said cheerfully. "I'm you're mechanic. So is Armand over there. We're the head mechanics here." Miles gestured over to the Italian man. The Italian man shook his head.

"He lies. I am great soldier." The guy, Armand, puffed up and crossed his arms, looking away. Miles shook his head.

"Ignore him."

"So what are you're names and should I address you as Mr. Somebody and Miss. or Mrs. Somebody?"  Tamora asked hugging her knees to herself, not even looking at them. The teachers stopped their crowding of the door and walked around to stand in front of the long half dome couch.

"Well I already introduced myself but besides being a mechanic I'll be teaching you a bit about each of your gundams." Miles said. He pointed to the man that he had referred to as Armand. The man blinked.

"I am Armand Valentino. I will be your senior mechanic." The Italian man with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and very Italian features said. He bumped a quiet looking man with red hair, pale green eyes, and sharp Scottish looking features. He smiled slowly.

"Hello, I'm Caedmon Gavin and the main things that I'll be teaching are maneuvers and strategy." He said with a gentle Scottish accented voice. He looked at another man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Oh? Me now? Um… I'm William Richmond and I'll be teaching you how to fly anything and drive anything: for ever situation, I say, you need a cool ride." He smiled widely as Derek excitedly said 'yes!'. An African American man stepped forward next.

"Yo I'm Roger Campbell and I'll be teaching you fighting techniques."  He said crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like an intimidating stance but his smile was anything but. The Indian woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to watch out for Roger's temper." She smiled. "I am Jasmine Bijan and I will teach you how to focus your special abilities. And don't lie. I know that you all have something hidden within you that was passed down from you mothers." She leveled them all with an all knowing amber gaze. Then she smiled. "That and I will teach you the art of computer hacking." 

The last woman was leaning against the wall clad in a quite reveling outfit that, Tamora noticed, made Derek's eyes zoom in and lock on target. The blond woman smirked. "I'm Fay Averell and I'll teach you how to handle the big guns." She said with a smile, her words were accented by both her English accent and the hidden meaning that could be found if you decided to pay attention. Derek didn't miss it. 

"Derek…would you mind not drooling on me. I'm beginning to feel defiled by your presence." Tamora said glaring at the teen who had decided a seat next to her would be in better view of the teachers. Though, she could tell that he had only snapped into complete attention when Miss Fay had begun speaking. Lucius was the first to quickly drag Derek off the couch and into a painful heap on the floor. "Thanks Lucius."

He smiled his same charming smile that had first gotten her attention at school. "No problem. I am honored to help you and, in doing so, also cause Derek some bodily harm." Lucius said. He was about to take a seat next to her when Victor slid in. 

"Thanks for getting me a seat, Lu." Victor smiled. Lucius glared slightly.

"Why you're welcome, Vic, any time." The words were forced. For some reason Tamora had the strangest feeling that they were fighting over her. But why would they want to fight over her? She blinked.

_Whatever…_

It must just be her imagination. 

"What are you're names. We were told what they were but we don't know faces." William said.

"Brooke Moonblade-Yuy." The blond haired 12-year-old said blinking Prussian blue eyes at the teachers emotionlessly.

"Derek Maxwell." The 16-year-old braided brunette said with a huge smile.

"Lann Chang." The 13-year-old Chinese-American said.

"Lucius Merquise." 

"I already introduced myself, but Victor T. Winner." He said. All eyes lay on the nearly asleep Tamora. Victor touched her shoulder. "Tamora?" She snapped awake.

"Who did the what, when, where?" Tamora blinked, looking around. Victor whispered into her ear what was going on. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well…I'm Tamora McHawkings and these are my friends Byakko, Ieisha, and Oni." Tamora said pointing to the animals.

"Ah I see. You're the animal linguist." Jasmine said. Tamora nodded. "We'll go over powers later. How about telling them the room assignments, Caedmon?" She asked.

The Scotsman pulled out a sheet. "Well it says here that Brooke and Tamora are sharing a room," There was a depressed sigh from Derek. "…Lann and Derek, and Lucius and Victor."

"Alright…so much for rooms. Let's get started…"

                        *                      *                      *

They toured the base and every room that would involve their learning. Even the bed rooms were shown and the unisex bathroom. One unfortunate side to the base. The showers were uni-sexed but the stalls were lockable. There was a plus. Though she shuttered when Derek looked at her, then at the uni-sexed showers, and then let out a huge perverted smile, as if he were thinking to himself lots of things that could happen in an environment such as this.

The mess hall was huge. The corridors, long and confusing. And the two gyms nearly made up the entirety of the base. One was filled with weights, a track that went around the whole thing (and was also confirmed that four laps around was a mile), and various other equipment. The second one had made Tamora smile. Not because it had all the necessary gymnastics equipment, no, that had only been one triumph, but also the fact that nearly no one used this one because not many on the base did gymnastics. Tamora did, though, and knowing that she'd still be able to work on her skills was pleasing.

She had been doing gymnastics since she was four. 

Now take that away from 14 and that was ten years of practice. She was damned good. Her rather loud 'yes' told everyone that this was the place she'd be spending her free time.

"And if you'd all come this way we'll introduce you to your gundams." Miles said gesturing to the far end of the hall. They followed behind him with an air of eagerness to them. Finally the moment they had waited for; their gundams.

Large doors slid open before them, flooding the hallway with bright light that caused all the teens to shield their eyes. The teachers smiled, already used to the light and shuffled forward. Tamora blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Lann was already beginning to follow the teachers. She caught a glimpse of his slitted brown eyes. They reminded her of a cat's eyes when it first wakes from darkness and looks into the bright sunlight.

Then she looked towards the room and stood their stunned. Her feet began moving her forward on their own accord. She wasn't thinking, just seeing. The large metallic structures that stood before her were amazing. 

The rest moved behind her, following, in the same kind of aw. Armand gestured to the giants.

"These are your gundams. You've already been assigned to one." Armand said in his Italian accented voice.

"They're huge!" Victor said loudly. 

Miles nodded. "Well of course they are. They're gundams."

"Which one's mine?" Derek asked excitedly, scanning every gundam. His eyes finally landed on a black, gray, dark green, and midnight blue one with large batwings folded behind it. Miles smiled and pointed to the one he was looking at.

"That's Loki gundam. He's yours. Equipped with a double bladed beam scythe, beam cannon, retractable blades on the elbows, a cloaking device, and a psychic energy focuser. You will be code named mischief maker." Miles smiled at Derek's expression. 

"It's like they knew Derek ahead of time." Lucius muttered. Derek, though, was too busy admiring his gundam to even notice. 

"Lucius Merquise, you're gundam's right there." Miles pointed to a gold, yellow, blue and white gundam. "It's name is Thor gundam. It's equipped with an electronic scrambler, a beam saber, electricity whip, shoulder beam cannons, and double boosters. You're code name will be lightning striker." 

"Tamora McHawkings, that's your gundam." He pointed to an ice blue, dark purple, black, and gray gundam with black angel looking wings. "Gundam Hel, she has a glaive, retractable claws that come out of the knuckles, a cloaking device, and heat seeking "feather" missiles that come from the wings. We have code named you shadow silencer." Tamora put a hand down on the foot of her gundam and felt the cool metal.

"Victor Winner, you're gundam is Ragnarök gundam." Miles patted the foot of a crimson, gold, purple, black, and white gundam. "He's got a trident/ man catcher, twin sickles, retractable claws from the finger tips, boosters, and a special device that allows for easy underwater battling. You've been code named twilight warrior." Victor nodded numbly as he stared up at the massive mecha. 

"Lann Chang, you're the pilot of Nidhögg gundam." He gestured to a brown, olive green, forest green, and gold gundam with dragon headed hands (like Shenlong custom). "Nidhögg has been equipped with the dragon head/claws like you're father's Shenlong custom, a double headed beam trident, a chain and sickle, and flare missiles that are used to blind enemies. You're code name is dragon reaper." Lann's raven black hair reflected blue in the light as he stared up at the gundam. 

"And last but not least, Brooke Moonblade-Yuy." The last gundam was a pale blue, lavender, white, and gold and had large white feathered looking wings. "That's Valkyrie gundam. Equipped with a beam saber, a cross bow on it's left arm, a beam cannon on the right arm, and flame throwers on it's shoulders. You were code named soul avenger." Brooke nodded with a half-smile. All the teachers smiled at the teens.

"Welcome to Lunar Base 20754. We hope you enjoy you're stay." Jasmine said smiling. "Oh…and training begins at 6. Make sure you get to the mess hall for breakfast before then."

Derek groaned.

~Owari

Raven: This chapter probably sucks but I had to introduce the gundams in and the teachers. I'll make sure that the next chapter is better.


	6. Tamora

Disclaimer: I don't own the pilots. Only their kids.

Runaway

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 6

_Beep…beep…beep_

Tamora groaned. No…her face buried it's self into the pillow as she mentally mumbled obscenities at the offending digital clock. It was only 5 o'clock in the evening and she was really starting to wish she hadn't set it before taking her nap. Even Oni, Byakko, and Ieisha looked annoyed with the caterwauling of the device. 

The auburn haired teen reached around blindly and patted the nightstand next to her bed. _Where is that damned thing?_

_Beep…beep…beep_

Her hand finally landed on what felt like the edge of her clock. _Aha!_ Her fist slammed down on the annoyance and suddenly the beeping was gone. Oni grunted and she could feel him shift on her bed as her arm made its way back under the pillow. She was so close to falling back to sleep.

If only it weren't for the cold, wet nose that suddenly pressed itself to her neck she probably would have.

With a startled yelp Tamora rolled away from the enemy and unfortunately right out of bed as well. Landing in an ungraceful heap it was definitely most likely that she would not get back to sleep. "Augh. Ah man…Oni…" She glared her sleep ridden eyes at the happily panting wolf pup.

_Let's play. I've had enough sleeping, 'Mora._ The pup jumped down from the bed. Byakko and Ieisha, now awake, followed after him purring.

_Yes, Tamora.__ We should go play. _Ieisha said rubbing against Tamora's side. The teen sighed.

"I guess we could go play in that nice gymnastics gym until dinner time." She pushed up off the floor with three prancing baby animals making figure eights around her legs. 

A minute later, Tamora stumble out of her room in a pair of loose, burgundy colored cotton pants and a black tank top. Two tiger cubs and a wolf pup followed happily behind her. Morgan passed her, throwing her a glance, and Tamora, tiredly, flicked her wrist in a greeting without even stopping to say hello to her roommate. 

Although her memory of the hallways was limited somehow her sleep hazed mind managed to lead her to the gym. No one was there. She thanked every Irish god and goddess for the solitude in the room and began on her way.

Ieisha and Byakko took up wrestling with each other.

Tamora sat down and stretched. She used basic moves to loosen her sleep laden muscles. She did a split and then rolled out of it and went up into a bridge, arching her back as much as possible, before she kicked her feet up and over and held a handstand. She held perfectly still and then, almost deftly, she arched her back at an impossible angle and placed her feet on her head, unaware of the startled watcher in the doorway.

"You would have made a wonderful performing contortionist with that ultra elasticity you have." A female voice rang out, sounding almost surprised. Tamora immediately took her feet from her shoulders and placed them on the floor in front of her face before pushing up in a standing position easily. She turned towards the door with narrowed eyes. Jasmine stood there, unaffected by the glare. "I'm sorry to intrude but I saw someone in here and went to investigate. You have ultra flexibility. You've either trained from as soon as you could walk, or you were born with it." 

"I was born with it. My mom doesn't have it, thought, but she did do gymnastics. That's what prompted me to work on this."

"It's an interesting trait to have and it will probably be useful on missions, especially of stealth." Tamora nodded at her words and watched as Jasmines eyes went to the wrestling animal cubs. "They are still very small. I doubt they could be used for missions yet."

Tamora shrugged. "I expected that we would have a lot of training before we ever got a mission. By the time we actually start going out to fight, Ieisha, Byakko, and Oni will be much larger than they are now, that and they'll have been trained from their age now with me till that time comes."

Jasmine looked impressed. "You actually took the time to consider how long the training would be in relative with the age of the tigers and wolf. You surprise me for one so young." 

Tamora let out a half smile. "I try my best to be unique." The teacher nodded.

"Well, continue on, dinner is in a half-an-hour." And then the teacher left. Tamora was actually slightly grateful for the privacy…that and the fact that it hadn't been a male like Derek that discovered her stretching. 

~Owari

Raven: Yeah I know that it was incredibly short. But I need to get something up for the people who did review and say how much they like it. It's all pretty senseless; all it does is reveal Tamora's special physical ability, besides her animal linguistic ability. ~.^ I try to get something more meaningful up soon. And to the reviewer out there who asked if the gundam children are going to have problems with operating their gundams because of their inexperience…your right. Hehe.


	7. chapter 7 part one the base

Runaway

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 7: Part one-The Base

Whispers had gone around.

Now the entire base knew that Tamora, Victory, Brooke, Derek, Lann, and Lucius were their supposed gundam saviors. The problem was that they didn't believe that a bunch of teenagers, ranging from 12 to 16, could possibly defeat MIDNIGHT.  

And it was completely pissing Tamora off.

She was 14, by the Gods! In less than two months she'd be 15! She hated it when people thought less of her just because of her age. With a glare, she walked down the halls towards the mess hall. At 5:34 in the morning she was a little more aggressive than usual. But then again, Brooke and Lann seemed to be the only morning people out of the group.

Speak of the Devils.

Brooke settled down at the table just as Tamora got there, a breakfast of eggs, toast, and orange juice settled before her. Derek had a Pepsi and a waffle, yawning every once and a while. Lann ate something similar to Brooke, though with more eggs and a cup of green tea, and Lucius had his head on the table, a Snapple, a chocolate chip muffin, and a two eggs lay forgotten next to his head.

Victor stumbled in sleepily behind her, his hair sticking every which way and his eyes half lidded.

"G' morning." He flopped into his seat and his head immediately fell forward with a resounding 'thunk' onto the table. Brooke looked at Victor and blinked.

"You seem to have an inability to wake up." She stared at the blond and then took a bite of her toast. Victor mumbled something into the table. Derek yawned.

"He said, 'Well we can't all be sunshine and daisies in the morning'…I think." He gulped his Pepsi.

"I see you're the master of sleep speech." Tamora said dryly. The auburn haired teen flopped down next to Lucius and proceeded to pick off his muffin and eggs. Then she took a sip of his Snapple.

"Bite me." He mumbled.

"You wish."

"So what do you think we'll be doing today, Brooke? Do you think they'll let us celebrate?" Lann said after giving Derek and Tamora a disdainful look. Tamora immediately began to perk.

"Celebrate what?"

Blink. "Hm…that's right; you're new to the group. Today is Brooke's birthday." Lann said.

"Really?" She gave Brooke one of her rare smiles as the little blond nodded. "Happy Birthday. Gods, I'm your roommate and I didn't even know. How old are you?"

"I turn 12 at precisely 9:45 pm tonight." Brooke said, her voice a monotone like a computer giving you data.

"That's great. We should do something. I heard the moon has a nice shopping mall and I brought money and stuff along. When we get out of training, if we're not too tired, I'll take you. We'll do some girl stuff…unless, that is, the boys want to come along?" Tamora looked towards them. Half of them were too asleep to even acknowledge the question. Lann shook his head.

"I will continue to train even after they say we're done." He said blank faced.

"You don't know how to have fun, do you?" Tamora said bluntly. His face colored.

"I do too know how to have fun. I just don't see the point in going to crowded area where one could get kidnapped or lost."

"When you get kidnapped is the day that I sprout wings and dye my hair green. You just don't know how to have a good time. You're a workaholic."

Pause. "Yes…I am addicted to workahol." He said dryly. Tamora sighed. 

"Never mind. Just…stay here, study, train, I don't care. We'll go out. Maybe we'll meet some hot guys." She smiled. Brooke, though, looked blankly at her.

"Why would it matter if we met 'hot' guys?" 

Sigh. "Never mind. I guess 12 is still too young to begin an interest in good looking guys as potential mates."

"Potential mates?"

"To make a long story short…people you want to be with; date, go out with, hook-up with. You know. All that sex-ed stuff that they begin teaching you in 5th grade."

Derek looked awake now. So did Lucius and Victor. Lann was looking at her in an almost horrified way and Brooke looked taken aback. Then Lucius and Victor tried to scoot unnoticeably closer to her while Derek remained hopelessly trapped on the other side of the table. He looked thoroughly distressed at not being near her.

She really didn't notice though. Her eyes darted back and forth between Lann and Brooke, whose reactions had not been expected ones.

"Why would you want to do that?" Brooke asked. "You are not much older than me. Why would you want to do those things? I don't see the point. We're still in our adolescence."

"You haven't reached puberty yet. Yet, I think. Besides, my mom was never really home while I was growing up so I was raised by the animals. Nightstalker told me as soon as I hit puberty that my body was now ready to mate. Of course, mom smacked him around when she heard what he told me." Tamora was now off in memory land, remaining blissfully unaware of the stares she was receiving.

"A tiger told you that you were ready to mate?" Lann still looked horrified, as if it were the first time he had ever heard something like this spoken so bluntly. Tamora nodded. 

"Yeah. I know, it sounds strange, but this is the norm for me. I'm pretty good with the whole hormones thing but once in a while I like to go out and check out the male population." 

"So it's a kinda heat thing?" Lann was beginning to look like he understood. "My mom goes into that sometimes. She drags dad away with that predatory look on her face. She told me that I haven't gone into my first heat yet." 

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak," Tamora joked.

He blinked.

"But back to the question: I think it's kinda like a heat. Though I didn't know you went into it." She blinked.

"Not yet but I'm a shape-shifter, remember. With all those animals locked up inside, of course I would go with their needs once in a while. Though I am trained not to." He sat back in the chair and then looked up at something behind her.

From her experience that usually meant someone was behind her.

She looked up to find herself face to face with Miles, the mechanic. "Now, now, lets keep the dirty talk limited—" He was then smacked upside the head. Jasmine stood behind him.

"Will you quit saying things like that. Just say 'please don't speak of going into heat or looking for potential mates'. I'm sure that's all it takes without adding all that sexual innuendo." The Indian woman glared at the Miles, watching as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Aw come on. They're teenagers! I'm sure it's nothing ne—" He was cut off by another smack upside the skull.

"Miles!"

Tamora looked between them before going back to her, or Lucius', plate, "You know he's right, we, or at least I, have heard that before." She snatched the orange juice out of Lucius' hand and took a sip before placing it back into a stunned young mans hand. He stared at her, then looked down at the cup, her, cup, her, the place where her lips were before he took a sip from the exact same place…discreetly that is. She saw nothing, being completely oblivious as usual. Derek, though, didn't miss it. He glared as Lucius smirked. The light haired teen mouthed the words, 'indirect kiss', and then stuck his nose into the air haughtily.

Derek slammed his fist on the table, his teeth ground together. The whole table stared at him. "Derek?" Victor blinked, tilting his head cutely, his eyes wide and innocent. "You look a little mad."

"Yes, quite infuriated actually." Lucius smirked down his nose at the braided young man. Tamora looked between them with narrowed eyes; something was going on between those two and she definitely didn't like secrets. Especially when she felt like she was involved some how.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Morgan asked. Derek glared at Lucius, Lucius looked mockingly at Derek. Understanding flared in the half-British girls eyes.

Tamora stood, casting both boys a glance before turning to the instructors, "So, what are we doing today? Fighting techniques, power control, gundam control simulation,…tea and biscuits as we discuss the strategic advantage in being young and virile?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jasmine smiled.

"Well I believe those are all good suggestions but, Miles and I are here to tell you that half the day will be spent on understanding you're gundams, getting to know the mechanics and special…uh, enhancements they have, and the other half will be spent with me where you will learn to control your powers." Derek raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Maxwell?"

Derek looked a little hesitant when she called him Mr. Maxwell but then his usual grin appeared, "What if we already know how to control our powers?" Smirk.

Jasmine gave a polite smile, "I'm sorry to say, but you may believe you can control it but I will show you real control. Fine tuning your powers and helping them grow will definitely aid you in many ways and no matter if you think you have them completely under control, trust me, you don't. You're still young, inexperienced. It took me years to learn how to completely control my powers, and even now I still enable them to grow." Tamora nodded.

Yells from across the cafeteria grabbed their attention. A bunch of soldiers and workers seemed to be chasing something…or somethings. Byakko, Ieisha, and Oni leapt for Tamora, toppling her into Lann who in turn fell off the bench with Tamora not far behind him. Lucius made a desperate grab to save her only to end up being tugged down as well and Brooke, Derek, and Victor all stood at the unexpected flurry of movement.

Three young animals wiggled their way out from under the three incapacitated humans and sat not far away, watching and waiting for the teens to get up. Tamora was the first to growl, though it was half caught by Lucius who was on top of her. Lann growled after her, making the three animals take a step back.

"I swear you three, when I get up I'm going to give you all punishments that will send you yelping." Tamora ground out, her eyes narrowed, as she tried to wriggle out from between the two guys. Then she turned her face towards Lann. "And you…stop threatening me and my cubs. I'm older than you and I'll take you out, you mini-shape-shifter." The auburn haired teen growled. The half-chinese boy growled back his own threat once again.

"All right, break it up. This little manwich has to be broken up before someone gets slapped with a sexual harassment charge." Miles grinned before ducking the on coming fist headed at him from Jasmine's general direction.

"Miles! What did I tell you before?"

"Don't use sexual innuendo?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't sexual innuendo, that was just saying it how I see it." Grin.

Jasmine shook a fist in front of her and very anime-esque bulging vein appeared on her forehead. "You…you…ugh, it's the same thing."

Miles whistled innocently. "No it's not."

Tamora watched the exchange with a distinct disinterest, a frown marring her face. She was still stuck between Lann and Lucius and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing. "As interested as I am in your little debate on sexual innuendo and harassment I'd rather you be more productive in the removing of Lucius off of my personal being and thus allowing me to get off of the infuriated Asian-American boy that I happen to be laying on." There was a certain way she said it that it almost gave twitching a sound. Miles bent, still whistling innocently, and pulled Lucius up, who had a rather dazed blush on his face. 

Now free Tamora leapt off Lann and made a mad grab for the scrambling cubs.

There were prices to pay when you messed with a McHawkings girl.

Especially when you were meddlesome animals.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

 "Each of your gundams has been adapted to your own unique abilities." Armand said. "As you've heard, we gave you weapons specifically engineered to you. Lets take Lucius' gundam, Thor. The electronic scrambler is specific to your electrokinetic abilities." Lucius nodded. Tamora stored that in the back of her mind: Lucius = electrokinetic which meant he could throw bolt of lighting or electricity at people.

That was definitely something she would want to remember for later.

"Your gundams, unlike all other gundams, have a special A.I stored into it so that it will directly take orders. Like voice command. Cool, right?" Miles said grinning. "If you'll follow me well get you acquainted with you're A.I's." No one protested. Everyone seemed relatively interested in seeing what they meant by A.I.

They turned the corner and found themselves surrounded by electronically equipment. There was a computer linked up to each of the gundams and little colored visors, which surprising matched in color with the certain gundams they were hooked to, situated on the keyboard. Morgan was the first to go over to the Valkyrie gundam computer and put the visor on. The little blond seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Miles and Armand looked relatively surprised at her knowledge of the system.  

"How do you know what to do?" Armand asked. Morgan looked over her shoulder through the lavender tinted visor.

"My parents have been bringing me to bases and training me in gundam mechanics and computer programming since I was little. They thought that the information would be helpful should a situation like this occur. They didn't completely believe that all war had ceased to exist just because the Peacecraft family said so." She turned back to the computer and brought up a picture of a woman with long wavy blond hair and blue, sightless eyes. She was wearing a strange oriental costum in the Valkyrie gundam colors with long slits up the sides of the dress. A long, thick braid was woven through the ponytail on her head and little white angel wings stuck out of her back. "This is my gundam A.I?" She asked.

Miles seemed to snap out of his stupefied state first. The Latino man nodded slowly. "Yes. All of the gundam A.I's have a human image. We thought it would be more comfortable to speak to a human looking thing than just hearing the gundam's voice." The blond nodded.

"You wanted to make us comfortable."

"Yeah that was the idea."

"So all of us have a cute little female dressed funnily as our gundam's A.I?" Derek asked. Tamora shook her head, bringing her hand up to cover her face. Knowing the pervert he'd ask if the girl could come with no clothes on at all. What a dumass. 

"No. The boys have males and the girls have females and they are all different. You'll just address them by their gundam name. Like Morgan's is named Valkyrie and Derek's is named Loki. The funny costumes where just Miles idea of being bored." Armand gave Miles a disgusted look. "He always seems to have too much free time if you ask me." Derek was grinning as he watched them.

The braided boy headed to his computer with the blue visor and put it on. Cracking his knuckles dramatically he gave Tamora a grin and then started pulling up programs. It wasn't long before he looked confused.

Tamora couldn't help herself, she started laughing.

"Hey shudup! Morgan, can you help me out here? I can't find the program." 

"It's right there on the desktop."

"But you went through all these different programs to get to yours."

"That was just for show." Victor laughed too, and Lucius, and yes, even Lann was grinning at Derek's foolishness. Once the laughter subsided they all found there computer. Tamora had a purple visor, Victor had a red one, Lann had a green one, and Lucius had a yellow one. Going from Derek's foolish example they all found the program on the desktop that stated plain as day, GUNDAM A.I SYSTEM. It was a little hard to miss.

Lucius had a male A.I with spiky orange hair, run through with gold highlights and bright green eyes. He had an outfit that was in the gundams colors, lightning bolts and all.

Victor also had a male A.I but it had slightly longer hair and it was fire red. Part of it was pulled back in a pony tail and his clothes, which looked more Korean than anything was, of course, in the gundams colors. It also wore gold armor over its chest and he also had gold gauntlets on his arms and ankles and a gold helmet (the pony tail stuck out the back of the helmet. 

Lann had an Asian looking guy with olive green hair and gold eyes whose hair fell long and bangs were spiky. Little brown dragon horns poked out just behind his ears. He was wearing a very simple white dress…uh I mean a simple long white men's oriental top and billowy white pants. The gundams colors were sown into the dragon design on the top.

Derek, after much trouble, finally got his image up. His gundam had short dark blue hair and blue eyes. The A.I looked like it was glaring at Derek through the computer screen. It was wearing what looked to be black spandex with bone armor. Little gray and black bat wings stuck out of his back.

Looking all of them over Tamora looked at her gundam A.I. She had dark long dark purple hair and ice blue eyes. A pair of black feathered wings came out of her back and she wore what seemed to be only a small piece of dark gray cloth. It looked like a skimpy version of the skimpiest of Roman goddess clothing with little lace up sandals.

"Why do we need to wear this visor if we can see the A.I on the computer?" Lann asked.

"Well you need to get used to the visor since when you're in your gundam you'll only be able to see the A.I via that visor. That and there is an ear piece in there that you'll be able to hear the gundams voice through. A space helmet can fit snuggly over it so no worries. If you all really want. We could get you up there into the gundam so you can get more accustomed to your gundam and it's A.I. Then we'll go check out the flight simulator." Miles grinned. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Alright, let us go forward." Armand said.

~Owari (end of part 1)

AN- Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated. I had to cut this chapter in half because it would have taken forever to type in the rest I have planned so I use it for chapter 8: Part two- The Mall. It'll be interesting. I swear I'll try to update it within a few weeks. Hopefully less if I'm lucky. Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
